


Happy Birthday, Raivis~

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Liechtenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Just a fluffy story about Liechtenstein making some things for Latvia's birthday and his reaction to them~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! So wanted to say, happy birthday, Latvia! I hope you all enjoy this story as it was fun to write~
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :3

“Big brother! What should I get Raivis for his birthday?!” I ask, stressing out a bit since my boyfriend’s birthday is tomorrow.

 

Vash just turns to look at me, “You’re a good gift-giver. Why don’t you make him something?” 

 

I tilt my head as I think of what Raivis would want and I remember that he lives in Russia’s house with the rest of the Baltics, so maybe a set of a hat, scarf, and gloves? My eyes widen at how I could design it and I grin, “Thank you, big bruder! I’ll go start that now!”

 

I leave the room and I hear him faintly chuckle as I leave, me knowing that he just found my actions adorable. I need to start working on the gifts if I’m going to get them finished by the time that I can see him tomorrow, but it’s not the most complicated thing that I’ve made so it should be fine~

 

I gather the red and white wool and my knitting needles before going over to one of the windows that opens out to my garden. I sit down and prepare to start knitting the gifts and I’m going to do it in the pattern of his flag~ I think he’ll really appreciate this as I know that he likes the way that I make things from his reaction to stuff that I’ve made for myself.

 

I look out the window as I knit, it causing the time to go a bit faster as it’s so beautiful in my big bruder’s country~ My mind wanders a bit as well, thinking of how sweet Raivis has always been to me. He’s been nothing but kind and loving since we started dating and I just want to return the favor.

 

I absolutely adore being his little flower and he really is like my sunlight, keeping me warm and happy~ I’ve not felt alone in his presence, even when he’s not with me, it’s like he’s still here in the pleasant warmth of the sun and the beautiful sights of the flowers outside. 

 

I just lose myself in the calming sensations of knitting and soon, I have the hat finished as this isn’t too difficult for me to do~ I take a small break before beginning to work on the scarf, just enjoying this a lot~

 

I start humming halfway through working on the scarf, hearing a knock on my door. I glance over and Vash looks in, “Dinner’s almost ready.” He says simply and I nod, setting down the almost finished scarf and I get up and follow him.

 

I just talk happily during dinner, him only chiming in a few times but mostly he listens to me. I don’t mind as this is how it usually is and I just love having dinner with my big bruder~ 

 

Once dinner is over, I return to where I had been knitting and it barely takes me thirty minutes more to finish the scarf. I start working on the mittens and they don’t take a long time due to how much smaller they are compared to the other two. 

 

Once I finish knitting everything, I find a box to put them in and I wrap it carefully, proud that I managed to make this all in one day. I’m just glad that I will have a gift for him tomorrow as he’s coming over sometime tomorrow morning. Russia’s giving him the day off from working and Vash said that he could spend the day with me~ I really need to thank him again as it was really sweet to give Raivis permission to come here~ 

 

I go spend the rest of the night with my brother and it takes me a while to fall asleep due to how excited I am to celebrate Raivis’s birthday~ He’s always made my birthdays so special and I just want to do the same for him. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be great~

 

In the morning, I wake up a bit early just to see the sunrise and I then start making breakfast for Vash and I. We usually take turns on who makes what meal and he made all of them yesterday so I just want to take my usual turns~ I don’t mind, honestly, it’s really fun to cook for us~

 

Once breakfast is over, I just wait patiently for Raivis to arrive and once he does, I have him come outside while I give him his present. I hold it in front of me and he just blushes before smiling, “Thank you, Lilli… You really didn’t have to, you being here with me is gift enough.”

 

I blush in response but smile at him, “Please, Raivis? I had to do something for your birthday.” He just sighs, though he doesn’t seem annoyed in the slightest as he takes the gift from my hands.

 

He carefully unwraps it and I giggle at the sight and soon he’s opening the box. His eyes widen as he pulls out each item and he looks up at me, “Lilli, did you make these?” I just nod and the warmest smile spreads across his face, “Well, thank you~ These’ll definitely come in handy.” 

 

I beam at him and he reaches over before pulling me into a soft kiss. I melt at the feelings and he pulls back, me whispering happy birthday to him. He pulls me against his side and I snuggle into him, enjoying the fact that he loved the gift that I made him. 

 

The rest of the day is spent cuddling together and just talking to the other as it can sometimes be difficult to schedule time together like this. I do know that Russia would give him the day off if he asked for it, but he’s too sweet to ask for it often. In fact, I’m sure that Russia had to insist on giving him his birthday off but I’m glad that he did as I love spending time with Raivis.

 

I know that my bruder is keeping an eye on us as we spend time together but he trusts Raivis enough by now to know that he wouldn’t hurt me. In fact, Raivis is one of the few that can cross my bruder’s yard just because he knows that it’d upset me if he shot at Raivis when he’s just passing by. I love how nice my bruder can be and I love having my Raivis with me. 

 

Before he leaves to go back to Russia’s house, he looks at me, his violet eyes sparkling with warmth and happiness, “Thank you, my little flower. You’ve made today one of the best birthdays I’ve had~” I just smile and he draws me into another sweet kiss, his hands rubbing my lower back as I melt into him.

 

All too soon, he pulls away but he smiles again and I suddenly don’t mind. We exchange our goodbyes before he leaves and I just sigh happily at the fact that he loves me~ My bruder smiles slightly at the sight before telling me that dinner will be ready soon and I nod, just happy that I accomplished making Raivis’s birthday amazing~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Also, depending on my mood of writing today, I might make a Latvia x Reader for his birthday as well. Tell me if you'd be interested in reading that! :3


End file.
